Eye of the Beholder
Eye of the Beholder is the 22nd episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and its the second episode of the second season. 'Airdate' February 11, 2011 'Plot ' Baz-El is on a distant planet where he is stealing some valuable gems from some statues. Later, the statues seem to come to alive, and attack Baz-El. At a stadium, Julie is having tennis practice with Ship, but Ship suddenly hears Baz-El's cries for help, and leaves Julie to help his old owner. Meanwhile, at a museum, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are fighting some Forever Knights and Ben fights them as Humongousaur, then Julie walks to him, who asks for his help to locate Ship, who left to help Baz-El. However, their break-up makes things difficult, but Gwen and Kevin agree to help Julie. Ben finishes off the rest of the Forever Knights and goes to Jimmy Jones to discuss his struggle with Julie. Jimmy suggests to go talk to her, so Ben transforms into Jetray and flies into space to chase after the Mecha-Vehicle. Meanwhile, Baz-El is held captive by some cyclops aliens called Churls led by Strabismus, who torture him to reveal the location of the missing eye. Ship then arrives to save Baz-El, but the Churls combine their power to strike Ship down. Gwen, Kevin, and Julie find Ship, and although Ship recovers with Gwen's help, Ship refuses to go back to Earth without saving Baz-El first. Ben arrives at the planet, but everyone gives him the cold shoulder. As Gwen and Julie are walking, Kevin tells Ben that the reason Julie broke up with him was because he was being a big, fat jerk. Soon they reach Baz-El, who is still being tortured by the Churls to reveal the location of their precious artifact, the Occulent. However, Julie and Ship's loud talking blows their cover, and the aliens find them. They knock out Ben, Gwen, and Kevin before they could do anything. Strabismus tries to convince Ship to reveal the location of the Occulent for the safety of his friends' lives. As the aliens grow impatient, they threaten Julie, but Ship merges with Julie to form their battle-suit. As they work to fight the aliens, Ben becomes Brainstorm to free Baz-El, which works. Strabismus yells at Ben for destroying the altar in an act of blasphemy. The statues called the Sentinels awaken and begins to fight. Ben becomes Swampfire, but later changes to Ultimate Swampfire, and everyone begins to fight the Sentinels. However, it is revealed that Baz-El really did had the Occulent, so Julie does the heimlech manuever on him and makes Baz-El cough out the Occulent. The Sentinel that is missing its Occulent puts it in his eye socket and all of the Sentinels go back to stone. Baz-El explains that it is his job to measure all of the different elements on planets and also tends to take a few souvenirs for purchase as part of his "retirement plan". Julie gives Ship to Baz-El, saying that Ship would be happier with him. But Baz-El intends to sell Ship to get even more money for retirement. However, Ship decides to remain with Julie, which makes her much happy, so Baz-El decides to stick with it...again. When Baz-El leaves, Ben apologizes to Julie for being such a jerk and promises to make it up to Julie by trying to be a better boyfriend and she accepts as they embrace. 'Characters' * Ben * Gwen * Kevin * Julie * Baz-El * Ship * Will Harangue (in TV channel only) * Jimmy Jones 'Villains' * Forever Knights * Sanctuary Guardians (Temporary) * Sentinels (Temporary) * Strabismus and the Churls (Temporary) 'Aliens Used' *Humungousaur *Jetray *Brainstorm *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire 'Quotes' 'Major Events' *This is the first time Ben as Jetray fly into hyper-space drive with his own power. *Ship speaks his first word other than "Ship" which is "Julie" for the first time ever. *Julie and Ben make it up to each other by being a much happier couple. *Brainstorm is used for the first time since "Fused". 'Errors' * vlcsnap-2011-02-13-15h13m47s197.png|Omnitrix error in Transformation of Jetray vlcsnap-2011-02-13-15h15m03s3.png|Omnitrix error in Transformation of Brainstorm When in the Transformations of Jetray and Brainstorm, the Omnitrix is on Ben's wrist instead of the Ultimatrix, even though the Omnitrix was destroyed. It should be the Ultimatrix on his wrist.The creators must of put old Alien Force transformations. Likely by accident. 'Trivia' * This is the second epsode Julie doesn't uses her original clothes at all in this episode. * Gwen is again dressed in her Ultimate Alien outfit. * Ben thought that Julie broke up with him, but Julie only said that because of Ben's little time with Julie they might as well be broken up. * Julie is seen in her battle suit for the third time and the second time for Julie shown to fight in it. * This is the first time julie goes out into space with her friends and the first time on a different planet. * Ben may get Upgrade because he may scan the DNA of Baz-El. * This is the third time when Ben used Ultimate Swampfire not in Earth, but in space. * Gwen has displayed the power to heal any living being, as shown when she healed ship. * When the aliens shot multiple lasers that created one big laser, it's similar to the Death Star's super laser from The Star Wars Saga. * This is the second time in Ultimate Alien that Ben's friends go too hard on him. * This is the second time Gwen calls Ben by his full name. * 2nd appearance of Ship in Ultimate Alien and third time goes battle suit on Julie. * When Gwen was healing Ship, she said her powers don't work well on technology. She also called her power Magic, by saying Shh! I need to concentrate! My magic doesn't work well on technology. But if someone calls it magic, she gets annoyed. * Baz-El is revealed to be a treasure hunter. * "Eye of the Beholder" is also the same episode title of the Gargoyles Season 2 episode, an episode of Twilight Zone, and American Dragon: Jake Long. * Jimmy's peanut addiction shown in this episode will be a key item in The Big Story. * Ben, gwen, kevin and julie appear to be able to breathe on the planet without their plmber suits on * When julie brings her hand up in armor and shoots a laser it is similer to iron man. * Everyone in this episode think of Baz-El as a total weasel. * This is the first time we hear Ben's thoughts Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Cleanup